Khenra
Born Warriors The Khenra of Phrelle are tall and lean, with graceful bodies and heads that strongly resemble jackals. Their snouts are long and sharp, angular ears rise straight above their heads. Their bodies are covered in dark, sleek hair that ranges from the brown of the desert ebony black, sharp teeth, they consider biting to be an uncouth and unworthy combat tactic. Nearly every khenra is born a fraternal or identical twin, pair of khenra an extremely close emotional bond unknown to most other residents of Phrelle. The death of one twin in training or the trials causes a to the survivor, who typically grows more aggressive and foolhardy in battle. The rare khenra who are born without twins is believed to have killed their siblings in the womb, and are thus viewed as natural-born initiates, sure to achieve a glorified death in the Trial of Zeal. Strength and Zeal Many khenra believe that they are created in the image of Hypnos & Thanatos, and though they venerate the Twins in the manner of all citizens of Anonmin, they have a special affinity for the teachings and philosophy of the gods of sleep and death. These khenra share a deep love of combat, especially hand-to-hand fighting, and they devote themselves to their training with particular intensity. The familial bond experienced in the Family Temple of the Twin’s monument is a part of every khenra’s experience as one pair of twins. As such, these khenra sometimes themselves as Thanatos’ children even before they finish the fourth trial. For their part, the Twins seems to favor khenra among their viziers, and some say that they show particular favor to khenra initiates who survive to reach the Trial of Zeal. Other khenra choose themselves from Thanatos and the reckless battle frenzy he encourages. They devote themselves instead to honing their physical strength, resilience, and adaptability, inspired and guided by the teachings. These khenra have a great fondness for wrestling (or tussling, as they often call it), and they keep careful track of the matches they win and lose against other initiates. They often seek out matches against minotaurs, enjoying the challenge of pitting their sinewy strength against the brute muscle of larger and heavier opponents. Khenra Combat Khenra, especially those devoted to Combat, are particularly drawn to hand-to-hand combat styles. But the other styles each have their own appeal, and khenra initiates might find themselves specializing in any of the three. Khenra who focus on hand-to-hand combat often the khopesh—a large sickle-bladed sword—as their weapon of choice (treat as a longsword). Khenra wields these blades with devastating accuracy and power, furious attacks. that doesn’t impede their movement, often comparing fighting in organized wearing a leash that limits their ability to charge, lunge, and roll away from danger. Their natural aggression ideal shock troops, scouts, and skirmishers. And that aggression is even more pronounced their twin, sometimes lose any sense of self-preservation as a result. Khenra who focus on long-range combat prefers hurled weapons—spears and javelins—over bows and slings, and they are known and feared for their deadly accuracy. They carry small cases of javelins into combat and feel ashamed if they reach the end of a battle with any weapons left unthrown. A khenra might ride on a chariot as a spear thrower, sometimes augmenting attacks with minor spells of fire magic. Many khenra mages specialize in fire spells, creating blades or hail of flame to sear and scorch their foes. emphasizes overwhelming initial assaults, emulation of Thanatos’ battle frenzy. Others prefer magic that augments their natural speed and strength, bolsters their endurance, or drains their enemies. their spells alongside their bodies, incorporating elements of hand-to-hand combat into their spellcasting. Anonmin The Khenra homeland and capital of their empire are known as Anonmin and sit within the Moaning Desert in The Jagged Coast region of Laikka. Eighty-five percent of all Khenra are born within Anonmin with the other born in smaller settlements along their half of the Moaning Desert. Khenra Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1 * Age. Khenra mature quickly, reaching adulthood in their early teens. Khenra initiates are usually the youngest in a crop, completing the trials by their late teens. Even without a violent death, they rarely live past 60. * Alignment. Most khenra lean toward chaotic alignments. They have no particular inclination toward good or evil. * Size. Khenra have similar builds to humans. Your size is Medium * Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. * Khenra Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the khopesh, spea, and javelin. * Khenra Twins. If your twin is alive, whenever you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. If your twin is dead (or if you were born without a twin), you can't be frightened. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Khenra. Category:Races